


A not so unfortunate slip.

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: It started with the request of going to a certain forest to gather some herbs that would later be used for potions. But what Deuce wasn't expecting was Floyd to go with him. He could only hope the eel wouldn't get moody or makes things more difficult.Why was he even coming? He could deal with this alone. It was just to gather some herbs, right?
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	A not so unfortunate slip.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship so I hope you enjoy what I have written for Day 2! 
> 
> Prompt: Injury
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

It started with the request of going to a certain forest to gather some herbs that would later be used for potions. But what Deuce wasn't expecting was Floyd to go with him. He could only hope the eel wouldn't get moody or makes things more difficult.

Why was he even coming? He could deal with this alone. It was just to gather some herbs, right?

With a sigh, he walked through the mirror to soon step inside the forest. Deuce looked at his surroundings. It seemed to be a quite deep one, but apparently the herbs they were looking for should be in a clearing not too far from their current position. Or that was what the Headmaster told them. Who knew if they could really trust him.

The first year had lost the count of for how long they had been walking. But at least, Floyd hadn't been giving much trouble. Though, distracted how he was, he slipped from a steep slope.

"Saba-chan, you should be more careful."

Said Floyd after approaching Deuce, holding out a hand to help Deuce stand up. Though at least there didn't seem to be any injuries. Just... some dirt on Deuce's face and clothes.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go."

Deuce stood up with the eel's help, and it was then when he started feeling certain pain in one of his foot. But this was nothing, he could still walk. Floyd walked ahead and led the way, with the Heartslabyul student following behind. The more they walked, the more his foot was hurting.

"Why are you so slow, saba-chan?"

"... Sorry."

Deuce tried to walk faster, but there was a point that a deep pain struck him when his foot landed on the ground, enough to make him tear up, lips forming a grimace. His luck was such that Floyd noticed the expression on his face.

"Does it hurt so much...?"

"I-I'm fine, I can walk...!"

The first year kept insisting, trying to take more steps, but he couldn't. He felt a sharp pain that made it impossible. "... Leave me here and go find those herbs, Floyd-senpai."

"I don't wanna."

Was Floyd's reply, a pout on his face. He approached Deuce and picked him up, sitting him on a rock and kneeling down. At least he needed to see how was the other's foot, and see if he could do something about it. Carefully, he removed his trainers and socks to see, frowning at the purplish colour the foot had got. He moved the foot with his hand, and Deuce almost screamed. But he held it by biting his lower lip, though tears still ran through his cheeks.

"You can't walk like this. And I can't leave you here. What if something happens to you...?" Floyd spoke, putting Deuce his sock and trainers back to his foot. Then, he turned his back to him. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

"B-But Floyd-senpai..."

"Just get in my back."

His tone had sounded threatening, though Floyd, for once, didn't mean it. But it was enough to scare Deuce and make him hop on his back, arms going around Floyd's frame.

"Sorry for the nuisance..."

Deuce muttered against his neck, hiding his face on it.

"Don't worry."

Once Floyd had Deuce on his back, he held his legs and started walking again. Soon enough, they reached the clearing. It looked pretty nice, he had to admit. Floyd carefully made Deuce sit on the grass, taking a seat next to him. A gentle hand stroked his cheek, but Deuce flinched at the contact, not knowing what Floyd wanted to do, but then he relaxed on the touch, and leaned against it. It felt... nice.

"T-Thank you... for not leaving me there."

"You're welcome."

Was Floyd's response, before leaving a kiss on Deuce's cheek. To that, Deuce's face turned all red. He wasn't expecting Floyd to suddenly do that?! Why did he do that? For the Great Seven, he could feel his heart beating so fast.

"Rest here while I go gather the herbs, yes? "

Deuce nodded, and watched Floyd leaving. What was that warmth he was feeling in his chest...? Why did he have the feeling Floyd had looked at him... even gently? Or was it his imagination? He didn't know, but it had his chest racing.

"I found them!"

Floyd happily chirped when he was back to Deuce's side. "Do you want to eat what we prepared...? I put it in your bag. I made it myself so I can promise it's yummy!"

"Y-Yes, of course." Why was Floyd so cute? His heart couldn't handle it. But he opened his bag and took out the bentos Floyd had given him, opening it and beaming at the sight. There was even stuff with eggs?! Something so silly cheered him up, and he immediately started eating. "It's so good, Floyd-senpai!"

"Right? I'm glad you liked it." Floyd happily replied, and started eating his own food. When he was done, he let his head rest on Deuce's shoulder. "Is saba-chan feeling any better...?" There was concern on his voice.

"I feel a bit better. The pain is still there, but Floyd-senpai made it more bearable. So thank you."

Floyd smiled widely and then let his back face Deuce again. "Let's go?"

"Yes."

Deuce replied and got onto Floyd's back, smiling happily despite the pain. When they got back to Night Raven, Deuce had fallen asleep, but Floyd still brought him to the infirmary, and explained the nurses what had happened. After casting some magic on Deuce for the pain and bandaging his foot, they let Deuce rest on the infirmary bed.

But before leaving, Floyd kissed the first year's forehead, with a smile on his head.

"Let's have more fun again some day, saba-chan."


End file.
